Elemental Princess
by KarmaLouDestiny
Summary: Mikan was a pirate...elemental princess? Maybe. Will a secret be revealed when she's captured by Natsume? Or not? Natsume is violent to her. But is it just to seem tough? It's a Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy. With Romance though? Hm...
1. Chapter 1

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER ONE-  
**

**-January 21, 1676-****  
**

The waves of the cold and barred sea hitting the port, starboard, and bow of my ship, seagulls screeching in the search for food. The sound of glass mugs over filled with foam, and the cheers of my crew over new found land. My name is Mikan the captain of this ship and crew, I am 18 years old, also known as the youngest captain in all of pirate history. I and my crew all have dark secrets in-which no one knows but mine is the darkest, in-which only seven people know, though three others withhold the same secret.

"Mikan." I turned to come face to face my first mate Hana also my most trusted friend on this ship, being the most trusted she's the one of two on this ship who knows my secret, she's four years older than me. Though that means nothing.

"Yes, Hana?" I asked in a kind voice, she looked nervous for some reason, I tried to sooth her but she started to fiddle with her fingers. I raised an eyebrow, Hana wasn't this kind of person she was more blunt and out going than I was.

"Um...the ship is headed North to..." She stopped and looked up as if trying to think of the right words. "...Fire Island Madame."

My kindness disappeared with a quick pop, and my eyes shot ablaze. Fire Island. I turned my head not going eye to eye with Hana. We could not be heading there. No, I will not allow it.

With my cold and uncaring attitude for anything at this moment, I marched up the small pair of stairs to the loft were the person controlling the movement of the ship was. Immediately I knew who to blame.

"Nick." I said in a sickening sweat voice.

He trembled with words as he knew what was happening or was gonna happen. "Ye-yes madame?"

"Do you know where we are headed?" I asked leaning in closer to him.

"Y-yes, mam. T-to F-fire Island." He started to visibly tremble in fear of me.

"Right, and didn't I tell you to..." I fiercely grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him up to my face "NEVER GO THERE!" I yelled at him.

"S-sorry mam! I'll turn around now!" I dropped his collar and he fell to the floor trying to catch his breath.

I finished with him by saying "See that you do." then left. Every crew member watched this display. They've never seen me this way outside of battle. They retreated pretending they didn't know anything happened. Heh, smart people when they wanted to be.

I walked into my quarters at the bottom of my ship and slammed the door shut. Dragging my feet, I slowly walked over to my desk sat down banging my head against it. I rubbed my temples when I felt the migraine come on. God Damn I need something for this dreaded headache.

A knock on the door made me groan wearily. I grumbled an almost inaudible "Come in." I placed my head back on my desk not bothering to look up to see if it was someone about murder me. But right now I really don't care at this point.

I heard the door open and footsteps come my way. Then a pair of big hands on my shoulders moving in a circular motion. I immediately knew who it was, Akira my boyfriend the only other person besides Hana who knows my secret.

"Ruff day?" He asked. He must have seen what happened with Nick.

"Hm...yea." I replied putting my head back down wanting to go to sleep.

"It's okay you can sleep no one is in here except me. Nothing is going to go wrong." I smiled as I finally felt at ease. If anything happened to Akira I don't know what I'd do.

**_BANG!_**

My head shot up eyes wide open. What the hell was that! It sounded like it was a canon that fired. My eyes widened even more when I heard the yells of my fellow mates. I turned to Akira who had a serious look on his face, but mine held worry.

"MIKAN!" Hana burst threw the door of my room with a fearful look on her face. "We are being attacked by UGH!" Hana fell from the front of the door way with a sword sticking out of her back where her heart would be,...no _was_. Blood dripped from her mouth, she was dead.

I stood up abruptly wanting to go by her side to see if there was even the slightest chance to save her, but Akira put an arm out in-front of me stopping my movements. He glared at the door as I noticed a man walk into it ducking from hitting his head from the arch way. He was defiantly not of my crew.

This guy was not of any crew but from what I noticed was a captain. He was looking down and all I saw as his black hat holding a crimson feather. He wore a black captain jacket with golden trimmings, black boots and ragged pants. His shirt was a deep red wife-beater with half the buttons undone.

He stopped in the middle of the floor when Akira drew his sword threateningly. He made a scoffing noise not intimidated by Akira. Showing so by drawing his own sword also. Akira pushed me behind I guess for my protection....hey wait I'm the captain here and I'm better than him at kendo too. So why is he doing this? I was about to draw my sword from its sheath too but he stopped me from doing that also. Damn it.

I guy in-front of us smirked and with a deep voice that would be enticing to other girls he said "So Captain. Why won't you let your little whore to your dirty work for you? After all you can get another one. If you're not dead first."

Wh-WHORE! I am no whore you fuckin' bastard! Fire burned in my eyes, okay NOW I want to murder him! AND Akira won't die by your hands so easily not if I have anything to say about it! Akira held the same expression as I did. The guy smirked again holding out his sword indicating a fight. Akira was more than happy enough to oblige.

Their swords clashed in a violent display of their swordsmanship going at it non stop. But soon enough Akira found an opening and took it he slashed the guy's side, his blood fell to the floor in a violet display, though it was not deep enough to kill him. He guy was clearly not impressed.

He took a look at his wounded side and Akira took this as another chance to cut his head or arm off, but this is what he wanted Akira to do. The guy smirked under his hat, and only I noticed this as I was about to yell to Akira to warn him it was already... to late. He found himself stare down the barrel of a gun.

BANG!

The empty shell casing hit the floor making everything go silent. Only the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard to the my sheer horror. My eyes widened as I notice it was Akira who hit the floor blood pouring out of his head.

"AKIRA!" I yelled running past the guy to him. I dropped to my knees and put his head on my lap.

"M-Mik-k-an?"

"Shh, shh, shh don't strain yourself." I moved his hair out of his eyes and started to cry. She watched his usually pink and full of life face turn into pale and so deadly. Akira brought his hand up to my face and rubbed a couple tears away with his large thumb.

"M-Mikan I...l-love you." And with that his eyes closed, and his hand dropped to the floor.

My head drooped looking at him as I gently laid him on the floor. I stood up my bangs covering my eyes. Then turned to the guy who's hat was still covering his face.

I could practically feel him smirk while looking at me. "So do you want to join my crew? I know you'll have fun and earn a lot of money for the scalawags." he said disgusting me. I wanted to yell at him but didn't.

I looked up to him with a smile on my face. "Sure I'll go with you....TO HELL THAT IS!" I quickly unsheathed my sword and charged at him full speed, he didn't even get a change to withdraw his own. With one swing it would have been over but he moved away just in time to miss it.

Taking the opening I drew out his sword and swung at me successfully hitting me in the stomach. Blood poured out of my opened wound and dizziness over came me but that was not enough to bring me down especially not before he does. I stood up straight despite the pain.

'I will win against him' I promised myself after all with that wound on his side he'll have to treat it sooner or latter before he loses to much blood. Though I will not be one to complain as long as he dies I do not care how.

That's when I decided it's all or nothing I will kill him or die trying. It's now or never. I lifted my sword to attack again but something or someone appeared a few feet behind me. But that is when I knew with his speed and significant amount of blood loss, that it would be the end... for me. But like I said I'll die trying.

I didn't want to use my alice to protect myself otherwise it wouldn't be a fair fight. I lifted my sword and charged at him but with one swipe of his own weapon my sword flew across the room. I was stunned, and unfortunately today it seemed like he was out for blood. He slashed open my flesh a few times near vital areas to the point that I thought I would really die.

But that's also when I knew when it was over. One more quick slash and it was unbearable I don't really know if I died or just passed out, cause the last thing I remember seeing was his hat tip up, and him staring at my fallen mangled body, with crimson red eyes...like a demon.

* * *

_Well the end of the first chapter to my new story what do you think? I don't really think I can keep up with chapters this long so don't expect it. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye! Edited 6/02/09..._


	2. Chapter 2

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER TWO-  
**

**-January 22, 1676-****  
**

My head shot up from it's original position. I was sweating and panting. I looked around hoping that all that happened was a nightmare though I could only be so lucky. I looked around only to see a dark dungeon with very little light though enough to see through. The room was covered in spider webs obviously not cleaned for some time.

I tried to move but it was very difficult considering the wounds I have received and the fact I was cuffed and chained to the wall. Heh, nice way to treat a guest.

'_Or a prisoner._' I shook my head from that the back of my mind. Stupid conscious. I sighed, well time to escape, let's just hope these chains and cuffs are not alice proof. I took a deep breath and focused my Fire alice onto the cuffs. I felt them start to burn trough. I stopped and pulled on them. Luckily they burned though enough that I could. The chains clinked against the rock walls.

Shit. I cursed, then turned to the door. Did anyone hear? I heard a louder click and the squeak of the door opening. Damn it! I used one of my copied alices. Invisibility. I saw a guard walk through the door.

"SHIT!" He cursed running from the room leaving the door open. '_Cool_' I thought. '_Free exit pass._' I looked around the door frame just in time to see the guard enter one of the other rooms in the hall a little ways down. Then I heard yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED!?" The door violently swung open to reveal that black haired crimson eyed demon who destroyed my crew and killed Hana and Akira. I silently thought of ways to torment and kill him! Oh now I was pissed beyond coming back into reality any time soon.

I saw him come marching down the halls towards the dungeon. His body ignited into a big fireball. If I could kill him then and there I would! He had an alice! I could have won that fight using mine with no remorse, yet he chose to keep the fact hidden.

Wait...does that mean he knows I'm one also and just tried to literally beat it out of me an' then when I passed out he captured me cause of my unwillingness to show my alice! Which explains why I'm alive! THAT BASTARD! I'm so gonna show him my alice now! Note the sarcasm.

I swiftly moved back to the cuffs and chains where I undid my invisibility and pretended to still be unconscious. I was just in time, he came stomping into the room, moving over to me.

"I thought you said she escaped!?" he yelled at the guard but quieter this time. I could tell he had on a furious face without even looking. "She's probably not even gonna wake up for another day or two! That is unless she has the healing alice in which she would heal herself unconsciously!"

He started to move over to me then knelled over me cupping my face in one hand studying it. I could hear him silently sigh as he almost threw my head out of his hand. You know what? I wanted to throw HIM!

"Next time you'll LOOK before you come to me saying she escaped. Actually there might not BE a next time." He said. I peeked through under my eye lid watching him grab the guy by the collar and hold a fire ball up to his head. The guard begged for his life. Luckily for the guard he gave it to him.

"Fine. One chance. But if you screw that up. You know what'll happen." With that said he walked out of the room leaving the guard and me behind.

I saw the guard come up to me and did the same thing as the guy with crimson eyes. "You gave me a lot of trouble there. Heh, I guess there's nothing wrong with one more wound aye?" I heard him withdrawal a sword, but as it was above his head ready to strike I quickly opened my eyes and moved out of the opened cuffs.

I used my speed to get behind him. Then as he turned. "What the! You did escape the first time! YOU BITCH!" He yelled swinging his sword at me. I dodged it.

"And so what if I did?" I asked looking at him. Then appearing right in his face. "What are you going to do about it? Kill me? That's a laugh." I said pretending to laugh. Oh he was fired up now! Just the way I like to kill 'em. He swung his sword at me again but this time I caught his sword in my hand. I smirked and the sword snapped in two under my strength.

His eyes widened. "No. NO! This cannot be! Who are you! No...WHAT are you! I know of very strong alices but..." he started to back up but ended up falling on his ass. None the less he still kept moving backward, and I moving towards him. "WHO!? WHAT!?"

"I am your worst nightmare." I said calmly. I moved my hand then forming in front of our eyes a sword made of ice appeared. The tip of the sword in front of his face almost touching his nose. "I'll let you live. Given you give me some information I need."

"Y-Yes! I'll give you as much as I can!" he said trembling. Looking up at me to see if I was keeping my part or the bargain.

I smiled evilly. "Good. First question. Who is that guy with the crimson eyes?" The sword never leaving the tip of his nose.

"H-h-his n-name is N-Natsume H-Hyuuga" I nodded

"Okay next question. Why am I here? And where is here?"

"I d-don't really know w-why. I heard _them_ talk about a powerful alice and needing that alice to help them out with something. Here is...Fire Island." My sword slowly moved downward. I saw him sigh in relief.

I was not done yet though. I still had one more question. "Who are _them_ you speak of?"

"They are the Elemental Princes! Natsume being the Fire Prince! You better respect them!" I glowered at him. Making my sword tip up into his neck. He would have gulped but then that just might make the sword cut him.

"Tell me more about the Princes." I demanded.

"As you know Natsume is the Fire Prince while his step brothers are the other Element Princes. Ruka Hyuuga Element of Air. Yuu Hyuuga Element of Earth and Koko Hyuuga Element of Water. They have other alices but no one knows about them not even me."

"Okay then. That's all I wanted to hear." I said turning my back to him. My sword melting out of my hands. I heard him gravel on his knees say 'Thank you thank you thank you!' that was his second forgiveness of the day.

Then she started laughing. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't know my alice." he said "And unfortunately all that information was top secret and only one of us can walk out of this room knowing it. Now DIE!" He yelled lunging at me twin swords one in each hand wielded down on me. But it was not the end.

I swiftly moved behind him with my speed alice then. Blood. The sweat rich red color poured on the floor and my face also adoring it in some spots. My fire sword went right through his heart in the back. He will not be forgiven again.

He gasped his last breaths turning his eyes to me. I looked at him seriously. "You told me all the secrets of this place so I'll tell you some secrets of mine. It's only fair right?" I moved my lips over to his ear and whispered something that he would never forget, whether he goes to Heaven or Hell.

He gasped through his bloody throat but you would never have guessed it was a gasp because all that came out was a bloody gurgle. His eyes rolled back into his head signifying his death. I looked at the sword in my hand.

The Fire Sword: One of the most deadliest weapons in the whole world that any fire alice can posses. Only a couple have mastered it. I being one of the only ones. A flick of my wrist and it was gone.

Using this weapon takes a lot of strength. Strength I did not have at the moment. The wounds cause by Natsume on the ship have opened up and started bleeding. My energy was fading fast. I fell to my knees. My breaths were ragged. Though I would not visibly show it. I need to get out of here.

I stood up on wobbly legs, almost falling back down. I looked around for an escape. The only ones I could see was the small bared window that I knew I could not fit through. The other one a ventilation shaft on the wall near the ceiling. My only hope. I walked over to it. It was just a little to high for me.

I looked at the guard. I guess he wouldn't mind me using his body would he? I pushed it over to under the vent. Then stepped onto his stomach lifting myself enough to get into the vent no problem. The problem was I was weak. So using all the strength left I lifted myself into the vent.

As soon as I got into it fully a boy with blond hair and azure blue eyes came into the room, he frantically looked around the room. Luckily I was ducked down enough in the dark of the shaft that I was invisible to the naked eye. He ran out of the room.

I crawled on my hands and knees in the vent carefully checking each metal part as to see if it was strong enough to hold my weight. So far so good. I turned a couple times not knowing where I was going. Heh, should of planned this through more.

After one more corner I came across another vent which lit up everything in front of me. I looked down into it and saw that Natsume guy and the blond talking...

"What do you mean she GONE!" Natsume yelled furious. The blond did not look moved.

"She wasn't there, and the guard was found dead next to the wall! She escaped! How much evidence do you want!?" The blond yelled back.

"Ruka, I went through this already. If she is gone she still has to be in the building. So theoretically she only escaped the room. Wait...did you say the guard was next to the wall?" Ruka? Was that his name? Nodded. Wait...the guard said...'_Ruka Hyuuga Element of Air. Step brother Element Prince Natsume of Fire!_'

I could not hear them but I could tell Natsume was angry. God damn this might turn out ugly! I hope they kill each other! Yay killing! I pressed my ear to the vent I could hear, but it was only enough to hear what they were saying.

"Yea, why?" Ruka asked skeptically.

"Was it the wall for the ventilation shaft?" Ruka nodded. "She hasn't escaped yet. She must have killed the guard and used his body as a sort of lift to get into the vent." Wow...right on! But how did I kill the guard? AH HA! Didn't think of that one did ya!

Hm...Just a thought but if I spit, will it fall on him and will he notice? Is it worth it to try? Uh...well yes and no. No cause I might get caught, and yes cause then I can brag to myself about how he's under me in two different ways and forms.

Eh, it's worth. Hey, maybe I could make the spit a loogie instead. Ah man, I am so going through with this idea! Silently I tried to gather all the spit and mucus into my mouth, then I spat. Now Natsume has a new hair do! I should become a hair dresser!

As I was happily thinking silently to myself I did not notice the metal squeak under me. But when I finally noticed it, that was it. I fell out of the vent an right into the arms of Natsume the evil demon who captured me and wants to use me for my power. I tried to move but my body curled up in pain.

"Hey Natsume you found her!" Ruka yelled. Then he thought about it..."She was in the vent!" He looked at me and the vent wondering how I fit into it. Then he noticed. "Hey, are you alright?" I didn't move.

I heard Natsume sigh above me. I didn't even look. "She must be in pain. Her wounds were not healed from the beginning then she had to fight the guard and crawl through the vent." He started to walk to the door. Where was he taking me?

"Put me down." I growled out. He almost looked surprised. And I knew without looking the Ruka guy was surprised too.

"You're so weak and yet you still have the guts to stand up to me like that when I was about to help you? Heh, you must not know your position little girl." He said smirking at me.

I growled in response not enough strength to fight back right now. He smirked again and carried me somewhere. Where? I do not know cause I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep unnoticed.

_

* * *

I couldn't stop writting! I've planned most of this story through. Though when rewritten, it turns out different than it was originally actually all of it was changed. Ehem... hmm... Mikan being youngest Pirate getting defeted was explained in this chapter. Thanx for reading! Tell me what you think Peas!_


	3. Chapter 3

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER THREE-  
**

**-January 23, 1676-**

My eyes flickered open. I shook my head as thoughts of what happened earlier slowly came back to me. I looked around the room and sighed. I sighed again at what I saw. It was the same dungeon type room, the same dark brick walls, and the same darkness that you could not see through no matter what. Though there was one bright side. I wasn't chained this time. '_Well I believe it's time to escape again._'

I moved a bit and that's when I noticed something. I was on a bed. I looked down well at least I know they have at LEAST a BIT of sense enough to treat guests like this. I lifted myself up but I ended up falling back down the pain was to unbearable.

Needing to get out were my only thoughts. What are they going to do now that they know I am awake and as far as I'm concerned I can't escape. Crap this ain't lookin' good for me. I wonder if I could try to escape again…yea only if I gain their trust and so far…I killed a guard, I escaped, spit on Natsume…though he does not know yet…I fought with on my ship –though I had the right to- and wounded him then.

-Sigh- Doesn't look good to be honest with ya. I laid on the bed in a comfortable position but that's when I noticed voices outside the room and closing in quick. I got in the position I was originally, which was very painful to be in.

I watched with a one eye that was half way covered by my eyelid. I noticed that it wasn't _just_ the two of them (Natsume and Ruka) but four of them one had straw colored hair with brown eyes and the other a darker blond but not brunette, it's hard to explain but he had green eyes.

"What are you going do with her?" One of them asked, the green eyed one said, looking worried. An enemy worrying about his captive?...That's weird. He doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly either...so I guess it's in his nature er...something.

The other one with the blond hair went over to Natsume and nudged him in the ribs. "Hey, hey maybe we could make her into one of our slaves." he said jokingly. I twitched. I knew he was kidding, yet...it seemed like he wasn't. Creepy.

"As much as I'd like a new whore, we still need to find out her alices. She has strong ones and that's all I know. So, I can't do anything to her without getting into some trouble." Natsume said unmoving but glaring at the blond.

"Geez, don't kill me with that death glare of yours it was only a suggestion." The blond said backing off not wanting to get in trouble.

"A dumb one." Natsume said rolling his eyes.

"So how are we gonna find out what her alices are and how strong they are if she's not gonna show it or them to us willingly?" The one with green eyes asked. I think he's smart I don't know why I just have this feeling.

"With this." Natsume said holding up a (twitch) syringe. The others looked at him like he was a nut case. I thought of him as a nut case the first time I saw him. Well no actually I was to busy trying to keep myself from getting killed, but you get the point.

"Don't you guys know?" he asked the other shook his head. "Yuu, you should know more than the rest of us that an alice is carried within the blood stream. This is also why people with the unlimited type alices can die or lose it depending. So all we have to do is get a blood sample and decipher her alice from there."

The guy with blond hair almost looked surprised "I can't believe I forgot about that." So that one is Yuu...Who's the other one though? I didn't have time to think about that as Natsume started to walk over to me with the (twitch) needle. Damn. I've never liked those thing and probably never will.

Just as he was about to puncture my skin with it. SMACK! My reflexes took over. I ended up kicking the stupid thing out of his hand and knocking him over onto the floor. But as I did that gravity also took effect and I ended up falling on him. I landed with a thump on his chest but used as little energy I had to roll over next to him instead.

The four looked a little in shock actually Ruka looked in shock. Yuu look like he was about to faint, the blond with brown eyes looked like he was gonna burst out laughing, and Natsume next to me looked fierce as he got up from the ground. When he stood up he took hold of my wrist and held it above his head making me hang from it as he clutched on tightly making it hurt.

"You damn bitch!" he yelled. I twisted trying to get out of his grip as he held onto my wrist tighter. "Why the hell did you do that!" I winced trying to put my feet on the ground. No use.

"Natsume! Put her down! There's no reason to do that to her! She's already in enough pain don't make it worst!" Ruka yelled worried, Yuu looked like he was about to pass out for real, and the other one looked serious, not about to burst out laughing. Natsume scoffed trowing my wrist out of my hand making me fall back onto the wall behind me. Something made a sickening crack as I hit the wall. The three others eyes widened.

Then for some reason they ran to my side checking on me to see if I was alright. My eyes were half shut, my breathing was a little heavier than usual, and I felt some hot liquid come out from the middle of my mouth. I wiped some of it off to see what it was. My eyes widened as I looked at my hand. It was Blood.

"Damn." I heard the blond say.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Yuu said looking down at me.

"I'll take her." The blond said again, he picked me up er...tried to. As he touched me my body was overwhelmed in pain and thoughts invaded my mind taking over my vision as they played over. I coughed and as I did blood came out, my vision blurred and the next thing I knew...black...nothing...

-

-

My eyes opened slowly, the sight of a white ceiling was all I could see...hey wait...wasn't I just in a cellar? I looked around. Then the sound of yelling was heard just outside the door.

"Why the hell did you do that! She was already in bad enough condition to be considered dead!" I head Ruka yell. I looked out of the window that lead to the hall outside. I saw Ruka with a pissed face on and Natsume in front of him looking indifferent.

"Tch. She had it coming to her. And as you could see she wasn't in that bad of condition to attack me." Natsume said arms crossed.

"That's not the point Natsume. When she fell out of the ventilation shaft you knew it'd take her a while to recover from her previous wounds, and yet you didn't hold back throwing her against the wall!" Natsume scoffed again.

"Also Natsume we don't know where she came from she could be an Elemental Princess for all we know. And you know as the Elemental Princes a.k.a us, are betrothed to them. So if you killed her we'd have to kill you as a result. You just don't think do you Natsume!?" Yuu said not to softly. Even though I've only known him for an hour he didn't seem like the type to yell.

Everything went quiet as I heard the click of the door opening as I saw the three of them, none Natsume, walk in and look at me. "Hey she's awake! That was fast princess!" I looked at him weird. Why'd he call me princess?

"You're wondering why we called you princess?" He asked actually it was more of a statement. "Well you just seem like you'd be one. Like...a warrior princess or something." He laughed. "It seems like it'll take a lot to get rid of you."

I smirked inwardly. If you've just known what I've been through, fighting, watching others die, being half killed myself. It tends to grow on ya. Then it'll take a lot to get rid of ya. My mind just hatched an Idea. If I can gain the trust of these fools then maybe I could escape easier than before. That is... before they find out anything about me. I laughed deviously on the inside.

"A-n-y-w-a-y...the name's" "Kokoroyomi." I interrupted. He blinked "How did you know?" he asked amazed how I knew that. I shook my head and I smiled as a shocked look appeared on his face. "Well then Princess do you know who the others are?"

I nodded. "The one on the right with blond hair green eyes is Yuu. The next with blond hair blue eyes is Ruka. Then Natsume is outside the window there." I point outside to were they were standing last.

"Impressive. So is one of your alices is mind reading?" Koko -as I call him for short- smiled.

I shook my head again. I've heard you all talking and each of your names have appeared at some point. "I just took the little detail and who answered what and went from there." I said. "Do you have any alices?"

"Yea!" He beamed with happiness and dignity "Mine's..."

"Don't let her gain your trust so easily just because she interests you." We all turned to Natsume who was leaning against the door frame. The wanting to kill him came back for partly finding out my plan, but this won't stop me from still carrying it out.

"Come on no fraternizing with the captives." he glared at them. I could tell he was the one who called all the shots. I don't know why he was the one to do all that. Maybe he's older or something or the leaders real son. From what I got from the vision earlier none of them are related. Koko, Yuu, and Ruka were only adopted by Natsume's father because they were Element Princes.

It was all silent till..."What is your alice?" I looked up at Natsume who stood above the bed. Instead of the want to kill, fear overcame me, the last time he did that was when he throw me at the wall and made me have internal bleeding.

"I have none. I know what they are, but I do not have one." I said looking at him with no fear, though it was overcoming me and quick. He glared at me not buying my story.

"Bull shit. You have an alice and I talked to Koko earlier. He said he could not read your mind and felt as if you were absorbing his alice instead of it being used on you." I un-noticeably twitched. I should have canceled out my nullification before anything. Now I'm gonna have to pay for it. I need to play my cards right.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I looked at him straight in the eyes. "We you read someones mind then theoretically the person is absorbing the alice. The user just has to pull it back in order to get the information." I saw Natsume smirk. Why is he smirking?

"You wouldn't know that unless you were a mind-reader yourself." Crap. I forgot about that little part. -Twitch- How am I gonna fix this? The three others who were watching this display of wits wondered how I would comeback. Heh. I'm not going down so easily though.

"The way the alices are used, different forms of them, and effects of alices are all published in books. So I know what to look for if an alice is being used on me and what happens to the user while using it. This is also how I know your alice is fire from that abnormal body heat that you give off." I explained. I could tell they were all impressed though Natsume did not look like it within the least.

Natsume gave a hm...and walked over to the door. "Well it does not matter. As longs you have an alice you belong to me." Whaaaaat!? I Mikan A. Sakura belong to no one!

"I belong to no one!" I yelled out loud to him. My eyes withheld the fiery that was going through my mind. I saw him smirk again and just before he left he added something that I could never comeback to.

"You wouldn't have to worry about it if you weren't an alice." I eyes twitched in irritation. Then he popped back in again. "Oh and don't think of escaping." He tapped on the wall. "Pure steal." I twitched as he gave me the last smirk of the day and left.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" I yelled punching the wall next to me. Not a good thing to do if I must say so myself. I will escape though. Just you wait Natsume, you will take back every word you said. I wanted to laugh maniacally but that would be weird considering it would echo through the room.

* * *

_I lost my notebook in which the chapters were written in...so I made my cat smell it out. Now let me tell ya. He can open the fridge to get food but he CAN NOT sniff out notebooks worth his life. Things that go in my room have a 1 in 10 chance of coming back out. BUT! I found my book in my closet under cloths with my history book I was looking for since EVER.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER FOUR-  
**

**-January 29, 1676-**

Alarms rang throughout the whole building. Red alarm lights flashed as soldiers ran through the halls trying to find and/or catch something, or rather someone. But...I didn't even try to escape yet. Wow, and right when I was thinking about how I could escape made alarms go off. I didn't think they were so serious. Hm...

I laid down on the bed, arms behind my head looking up at the ceiling. I had healed somewhat since the day I got beat up by Natsume. Koko comes by to visit me often despite what his other brothers say. He says he doesn't know why but...he just likes hanging around with me for no apparent reason. I think it's cause I'm so different from others girls. You know the girls that would jump them at any chance they get.

I sighed. I'm starting to wonder when I can try to escape, that is...if I can escape at all. I wonder what the punishment would be if I did and was caught. These were things I worried about though. You never know, but I know Natsume would kick my ass any chance he gets, escaping would just give him that chance.

I was to busy thinking that I just barely heard my door suddenly open. Yay! I'm free! Not. It was Natsume who was panting inside the door frame. He was probably trying to run over here to see if it was I who escaped. Well to bad for you buddy. No such luck for either of us.

"So." he panted. "It wasn't you." See! What did I tell ya? Example A to his dislike of me.

"So what's the matter with that? You should be happy that I wasn't the one to escape, you can't handle this." I said cockily pointing at myself. I sat up on the bed. I don't care how I sound though. I wanted him to say it to my face that he would kill me given the chance. All he did was scoff though.

"No. It should be you who is happy that you ain't that escapee. I would have caught and dragged you down the torture chamber by your hair, then whip you till you almost bleed to death. I can picture it now. Oh you don't know how much I'd like to hear you scream in pain and torment." I raised an eyebrow. I think I made my point, given the chance he would kill me.

"I have heard worst threats before, and nothing was done, it does not bother me any. Also you wouldn't be able to catch me in that misshaped body of yours. I mean look at you. You're panting from a jog? Pitiful. Now go away and leave me to my thoughts." I pushed him to his limits on this. I knew I hit him right square on the ego this time.

When he looked at me, the look of when he threw me against the wall came back. Except this time worst. I gulped inwardly. Maybe I pushed him a little to far today...Nah. He wouldn't kill me as of yet...maybe. He still doesn't know my alices though, actually that's one of the only reasons he's keeping me alive.

"Listen Bitch!" He yelled. All signs of him being tired went away and fiery replaced every potion of his body. "I'm the one you calls the shots around here and I'd be damned if I have a damn no good alice user pirate tells ME what I can and cannot do!" He picked me up by the collar yelling it in my face.

I growled inwardly at him, and that was all I could do. I remembered a couple days ago when I was brought here, I promised Koko that I would not fight with him, just tease. I warned Koko I tend to take it to far with teasing also. But he waved it off saying teasing was fine. I'm beginning to think, talking to this guy in anyway would be bad for a persons health.

I scoffed out loud compared to the growl. "That's what all the 'great' leaders say. Pirates have more morals than you!" I emphasized the great on the leaders. I also had to say Pirates have more morals than him, because he's the one that raided MY ship I did not raid HIS. It'd be a different story then.

He slammed me against the wall hard on that. It knocked the wind right out of me. "What did you say?" he asked slowly trying to see if he heard me correct. I coughed. His fist was practically up my throat.

"You heard me. Don't tell me your deaf too." I said. His crimson eyes were pure plain red at this time. I had trouble telling him apart from the devil at this point. He threw me to the floor again for the second time. Why hello floor nice to meet you again. When he noticed I wasn't going to get up he picked my up by the back of my shirt.

He stood me up so I was on my feet. Then he threw a punch, I dodged. He tried kicking me, I pushed it away. Then...a full blown fight. He was the one trying to hurt me, but I didn't fight I've had enough.

"Hey Natsume!" My eyes widened turning to the door to find Koko standing there wondering what was happening. Natsume must have took that opening cause the next thing I knew was, I was on my back, Natsume on top of me and his hands gripped tightly around my neck. I was being choked!

"Hey! Natsume stop it! You gonna kill her!" Koko yelled running over to stop him. He tried to pull him off but it only made it worst, I couldn't breath and my air passages were starting to close off. Can't use my alice, can't use my alice...I chanted in my head, but my instincts started to kick in. My head was getting dizzy, I could not breath, and someone was on top of me. Not a good mix.

"Ack!" I tried breathing. No luck, one of my alices activated, and time stopped. Or it seemed like it. Everything went a grayish/white/blue, but it wasn't time stopping around me, no it was Ice. One of the alices I use if I'm in danger of something, like a life and death situation.

The Ice surrounded the three of us. Natsume let go of my neck and Koko looked around the room a little scared. The Ice crept closer around us and started encasing Koko's shoes and the bottom of his pants.

Natsume let go of me and stood up quickly. But not quickly enough, the Ice also started in encase him also. I coughed. My body was happy to get out of the death hold. My eyes slightly opened, I did not know that they were closed.

"Get us out of this!" I heard Natsume yell. I breathed deeply. The Ice seemed to move up to his knees. He tried struggling out of it and used his fire element. It cracked some of the Ice but, it was as if it had a mind of it's own, the amount he burned just doubled the amount that encased him. Now it was up to his chest.

"Mikan!" Yelled Koko, his eyes widened. I looked up at them. The Ice stopped moving and started to melt away. I wanted to keep Natsume in that Ice still but I knew I couldn't keep him like that...even if he tried killing me.

Once Natsume was out of the Ice he grabbed by the collar of my shirt again and pulled me up to him, eye to eye. "Why the hell! Did you do that!" He yelled. I turned my head, but he grabbed my chin in his hand making me face him "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Why did you do that!"

"You were about to kill me! Why_ wouldn't_ I do that! Even if I had the choice, it was used as a defensive alice and personally, you should be happy I used it. You wanted to know what some of my alices were and how strong I was, so there you go. The Ice alice, a form of the water alice."

"You bitch, don't talk to me like that! You don't know who you're messing with!" he yelled.

"Oh, I know exactly who I'm messing with, you, little Natsume Hyuuga _Prince_ of Fire. _Betrothed_ to the Princess of Fire someone you don't even know. They say your strong, yes, but is that true? Or are you just putting yourself out to be like that?. You're actually really weak huh? Heh, so much for a prince." I rolled my eyes.

Natsume looked like he was about to kill me again but this time Koko intervened. "Come on you two! Stop it! Natsume I think you need to leave. I don't think either of you will be trusted to be left alone together unless you have a peace maker with ya's." Koko pulled me away from Natsume's grasp, and I ended up falling on the floor. I didn't notice how far up I was from the ground. Ow.

Koko pushed Natsume outside the door, and closed it shut. I decided to stay on the ground for right now. I think it liked me. Hehe. Okay that was not funny. I looked up at him. "Hi." I said casually.

Koko rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Kinda late to be saying that." I shrugged. He kept talking "You okay though?" he asked. I waved him off as like it was no big deal and it happened every day. It didn't though.

"Yea, yea I'm okay. I think I over did it though." I chuckled but it died down. "Strong grip." I said rubbing my neck.

Koko smirked, but looked at me seriously "Why didn't you defend yourself though?"

I looked at him. "I kept your promise. I'll never go back on one."

He looked at me like like he didn't know what I was talking about but then a ding of realization struck him. "I meant to say, don't fight him unless it's necessary. If you're in a situation like that of course I want you to defend yourself, you could die. I should of been more specific huh?"

I rolled my eyes again "Obviously."

"Sorry."

"Neh it's okay. But what I want to know is, why is Natsume like that? Why does he tend to beat me up continuously? It's...not right." I looked up at him. He seemed to be going over it in head head, whether he should tell me or not.

"It's because..." He looked down not allowing me to see him face. But when he picked it back up and looked at me, his eyes held a deep sadness. "Because you...remind him of someone." He stopped again "Of my...little twin sister."

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year so far. "You have a twin sister? Holy Macaroni! Never thought you'd have a sister. But that still doesn't explain to me why he..."

"He loved her." I for once was as shocked as I could ever be so far. Natsume, Love, and Her in the same sentence? Oh My God there is a Cupid, watch your backs people, cupid has a sick way of dealing with love. -Shivers-

"He, as in Natsume, Loved your...twin sister? Oh My God, I just made a shocking revelation. But wait...aren't you guys brothers? Wouldn't that be incest?" I asked, a sick feeling coming into my stomach.

Koko shook his head. "No, uh...Me and Natsume and the others are not related." I raised an eyebrow. But before I could open my mouth to ask. He beat me to it. Dang.

"My mother was one of Master Hyuuga's whores after Natsume's mother died. He was only one when she did. My mother did not want to be a whore, but she needed the money. One day she was with the man she loved and got pregnant with him, not Natsume's dad. For sometime Mr. Hyuuga thought they were his and took care of her like a guy would or should do."

"Then when we were born, he found out just by the looks that we were not his. He killed our mother and kept us alive, bring us up as his own, because he found out we were an Element Prince and Princess, the Princess incidentally was Natsume's betrothed. Also by that time with other whores Ruka and Yuu were born. But they were also not his and kill their mothers, finding out they were also elements."

"Wow. You all went though that? Natsume must feel terrible." I said. Koko nodded.

"I'm not finished though. One day when we were six and Natsume was seven. My sister was kidnapped by our original father. Who was...the Emperor of Japan. He only thought that she was born and did not know about me." he shrugged "I am happy yet sad about that. He took her and left me so I could grow up with the others. But...I do not know what happened to my sister. I heard the palace burnt down in which they lived. The Emperor dead, and no sign of the Princess."

An idea struck me at that point. "I know many people around the world and can speak many languages! My connections go as far as Cuba. So unless she's in Cuba, I can find out whether she's alive or not. It take some time though, and I need a phone. But dead or alive me and my connections can find the pieces about what happened to her. Would you trust me on this?"

Koko looked at me surprised. "Why would you do this though? We're your enemies! If you find her, then we can kill you anytime we want! No reason to keep you alive! If that happens then...Mikan I do not know if I want to find her if this puts your life at risk." He almost yelled, but didn't. He was thinking of some much that could happen.

"This is why I'm asking you. _Do you trust me?_ Plus it's an _if_ she's alive and _if_ we can find her. I've seen enough in my life to want to be dead, and since Natsume and his crew killed mine, I have nothing to live _for_. Also it'll get Natsume off my back. Heh, actually that's enough reason for me to find her. This will be kept a secret, a secret just between us. So I'll ask you for the last time. You will not get another chance. _Do you trust me to do this?_"

* * *

_From niceladysakura: Quote '__I was wondering about what you said that if mikan died they have to kill natsume also, may i ask why?_'_ unquote um... I said **if** he killed her and **might **have to kill him__, they do not know if she is (an element) or not as of yet. __But yes, the original element they are, they get married to. Note: There is no pairing as of yet. Only I know the pairings, for all you people know there might be a twist and Mikan is not the fire element. I'll keep you peeps wondering though. Hehe. I'm evil. Do not ask for the pairings, cause I will not tell you. Haha! Edited: 5/27/11_


	5. Chapter 5

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER FIVE-  
**

**-February, 18 1676-**

I was back into the dungeon, that's no surprise. Natsume forced me back in when he found out I was free of injury. He wasn't a brutal as he usually was when he tried getting me somewhere, so I just went with the flow and did nothing to infuriate him, for once. Though I did not want to go back here in this dungeon. In this dark, black, web infested place.

I lay in bed asleep and I know my imagination runs wild, but this was not my imagination I was dreaming about. It was my memories, nightmares that are reality. My mental body was going through much pain, my physical body not moving, just staying put, cold sweat engulfing it, my eyes moving wildly behind the back of my eyelids.

The memories that engulfed me were both happy and sad, though not in anyway pleasant. In one, the farthest memory I know of was when I was seven. I was standing outside a large building. Maybe a temple? I kept wondering, but in the back of my mind I knew that's not what it was. It was a castle, a grand palace for royalty. I just stood there watching it, everyone around trying to either escape from the blazing fire, or trying to put it out. For some reason I was in a pure white dress in that memory, it was tainted in blood. Blood of whom though? I'd never know.

With an indifferent face I turned and walked away from the tragedy, not caring what happened to the people in or near it. Just me moving along, thinking of where I was going next. That was just one memory though...the others where personal, it involved deaths. Deaths of many other people. All of them I killed.

Like for example the next memory I was to remember. I was living with my so called _aunt_ who took _care_ of me. That's what some would hope, but no. I took care of her. She yelled at me day by day to do this and do that, calling me a bitch, whore, a damned dog that was only born to serve her.

Within a month of that relationship...blood splattered on the clean white walls of her house. Screaming for me to stop. I took no mercy. She knew this is what would happen if she messed with me. She knew I was an alice, she knew I would someday kill her, she didn't know how soon though...and she paid the price.

Again, another dress stained with blood, shed by me. That's two, who's next? The memory self turned and blocked all my vision, fire surrounding me like I was it's master. I gave an evil chuckle as I changed into something else to hide that of what I did it. I walked out of the village that day a brown sack thrown over my shoulder.

Next memory I was now twelve. I already knew how to travel and live on my own. No one was going to stop me now, and if they did, they paid the ultimate price...their life.

"MIKAN!!" I turned to the voice calling. It was a guy just a few years older than me. I knew him and he knew me. Though he did not know the destiny that awaited him.

I smiled, a real smile. I myself did not know how long it has been since I gave a real smile but it happened. "Tsubasa. Nice to meet you again. Did you finally come to your senses and came to ask me to join your crew?"

Tsubasa. That was his name. He was a pirate. A star on his left cheek marked him as one. I always wanted to join his crew. He would not let me though thinking I was too young. He did not know my past. So he did not know my true colors...true colors...red. Blood. I shook that out of my mind.

Tsubasa laughed. "You have a big mouth for a kid your size." He said stretching out each of my cheeks. He let go. I rubbed my sore cheeks, thanking god it wasn't the other cheeks a.k.a my ass. "I'll let you join." he said, I smiled again happy. Though there's always a catch. "When you hook me up with Misaki." he smiled big.

"Hm...okay." I said smiling running off. "Have my spot open when I come back though! We'll me you in ten at the ship." I ran off leaving him to ponder the _we_ part.

I came to the ship ten minutes later. An older girl next to me with orange/pink hair. She was Misaki. She was the person I was to hook up with Tsubasa. Me and Misaki have been friends a little bit before me and Tsubasa met. I knew that when she met him it was love at first sight, this set up thing could not be any easier to get me into their crew!

"Mikan you sure he likes me? I mean what if he don't. What if he turns me down and I just embarrass myself? What if..." I shut her up.

"Misaki come on you can trust me can't you? I mean me and Tsubasa hang out a lot maybe more than when Me and you have hung out. Believe me when I say I know what he likes and what he doesn't." I played the innocent. I know what I'm talking about part. I was like a double agent in this case, find out info here then find out more info there and boda bing boda bamb.

I pushed her toward where Tsubasa was until they met face to face. Then "I'll leave you two love birds to talk." and I slipped away laughing manically in my head, posing the victory sign also.

One hour later I returned just to leave again. I found my room on the ship and went to bed. I knew I got the position as a crewman on Tsubasa's ship. I brought them together. If you say I didn't I can prove you wrong with the messed up sheets and the moaning coming from Tsubasa's quarters, a.k.a. his bedroom. Ehem.

My physical body in this memory dream state calmed somewhat remembering this. It was one of the happiest days of my life. My two favorite people just got together and I was now in a pirate career. Though after this memory. The most tragic one occurred. The one where I wake up screaming then cry uncontrollably at. The one why...I act so nice to my enemies when I know I could be killed at any moment by them...because I want to die.

This memory held the most pain. I lost my two favorite people. No I killed them mercilessly, blood spatter everywhere I had no control of myself. I killed everyone in sight. The crew, the enemy, and them.

A rival crew had just attacked us and it was my sixteenth birthday. The enemy raided our ship and we were caught in a fierce battle with them, but at the time this is what I thought I had lived for, and it was. I smiled as I sliced the guys in half their blood pouring right out of their main organs, killing them.

I always thought this was fun. Everyone else besides Misaki and Tsubasa called me a killing machine. I accepted them name thinking it was a compliment, and it was to me. To others not so much.

Then it happened. I called to Tsubasa who had someone ready to attack him from behind, I ended up killing that other person with a shot of my ice alice right through his heart. But as I did another person attacked me from behind knocking me over onto the floor knocking me out. Knocking out the self that held the common sense. The self in control. Then...my unreasonable self, the one that held little control came out.

I stood up staring at the person who knocked me. My eyes turned to an almost red. Then my alice released. Fire engulfed the ship and everyone on it. Everything burned as I stood in the middle of it all. I turned my head where I heard screaming. My eyes widened as my 'good' self took control again. There they were, hugging, fire surrounding them, no escape as a sail pole crashed down on them. Killing them.

"NO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" My body shot up from the bed. The torturous memories fresh in my head as I awoke screaming in many types of pain. I wished then as I did ever other night. I wished to die, to take their place in being killed, not killing. Why? Why did this all happen to me and how did this start? I know only so much and this was what I did not.

I cried again. My sensible brain not able to take the pain. So much pain I won't even bother to tell you that rhymed. My knees up to my chest. My head buried into them, the usual position I would usually take on at a time like this.

I heard an outer door open and close. Then footsteps down the hall to my cell. My chamber of dark memories.

My cell door opened then closed again. I knew who it was, I didn't bother to look. Natsume. Why won't you kill me? You'd be doing me a favor a big one. I'd be in debt to you if you did. So please why not?

"You screamed." He stated. I didn't look up, I just sat there rocking myself like a mother would do to a baby. I didn't even answer him. Just rocked tying to sooth myself.

"Talk to me." he commanded. I sat there trying not to listen. He wouldn't know the pain. "I said talk to me or I'll kill you!" He yelled to me not liking the silence.

"Would you really?" I asked. I looked up and he rose an eyebrow at my tear soaked face. "Would you really kill me?" I asked seriously. I stood up abruptly moving over to him. "Would you kill me if I gave you the free will and chance to!?" I yelled at him.

"Yes." he answered.

"Then kill me. Now." I commanded. He just stood there. "I said kill me! Why wont you!?" I grabbed onto his shirt pulling it up slightly like he did to me twice before. "Kill me damn it!" He still stood unmoving. He was just listening. Why was he so calm?

"You said if given a chance you kill me or torture me!! Well!? Why not do it! I begging you to kill me or do whatever to me that causes physical pain here and you won't do it! I want to die for so many reasons right now and you won't!! Why damn it!? Why?"

The next thing I knew was I was against the wall with a knife to my neck, and Natsume above me. I stayed calm, this was my last time alive and I was happy for that, for all the misery I caused. For all the people I killed. I'll see you soon!

"You wanna know why?" he said. I just looked up at him waiting for my wanted death. He pulled the knife back like he was going to trust it into my heart. I sighed happily taking my last breath then...down it came but no death occurred. I opened one eye to see next to my head. I turned to him mad as he finished what he was saying earlier.

"You really want to know? Don't you think that if you caused so much pain in peoples lives and killed so many that you should just kill yourself and get over with your mental pain that you killed yourself it'd be all over? Heh. You're weaker than I thought." he said moving back.

"Explain." I said not moving from the wall.

He rolled his eyes. "You actually need me to explain it! Wow. Just think of it this way. If you really want to punish yourself so much for what you did. Then shouldn't you repent by living on with pain instead of ending it? You only want to kill yourself because you think it'll make everything better. Well it won't take the pain and put it to use by punishing yourself and not having others do it for you."

I stood there soaking in what he said. Punish yourself by living on. So hard. Then if you kill yourself that means you're weak ans shouldn't have started what you did in the first place, then you wouldn't have to worry about. Makes sense.

"If you really want yourself dead. I'll leave than knife there. Though if I were you I'd live through the pain knowing what happened wouldn't be for loss." He took one look at me and left.

I sank to my knee, my back sliding down the wall. Oh crap. What am I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER SIX-  
**

**-February, 19 1676-**

I laid back on my bed looking up at the dark gray ceiling, oh! There goes another spider. I rolled my eyes at myself thinking of what has become of me. I sighed, watching the same spider run across the ceiling again into a small crack in the wall. 'Damn.' I thought to myself. 'That lucky little bastard gets to come and go as he pleases. What does that make me? I sighed again now I know how Joan of Arc felt waiting in that dungeon to be executed.

A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts. I'm glad that they at least knock before entering the room. Although it is annoying that I have to say 'come in' every five minutes... The door creaked open showing one of the most cheerful faces I have ever seen in my life.

"Heyo Mikan!" Koko yelled walking in. You could see the background behind him change from dark and dreary to bright and beautiful! Hn... I hate it when that happens. I smiled regardless though. It's hard to be in his presence and NOT smile also.

"Hello Koko." I greeted back with a half smile. My head fell back into the pillow, in which my hands were under. Koko set the food tray on the desk he was able smuggle in here for me. He walked over to the bed where I was laying at sat next to me before he also laid down, hands folded over the stomach.

We both looked up at the ceiling where the cob webs still haven't moved since I first got here. If anything there were more of 'em and getting bigger day by day. We laid there for awhile not saying a word, just leaving ourselves to our own thoughts.

"Do you think I'll ever get out of here?" I asked, my eyes still not moving from the webs. I could see Koko with my peripheral vision. Koko turned to me and stared for a second before turning to look back up. He shrugged. An honest answer.

"I...don't know. I guess it depends." he said quietly. A fly got caught in one of the webs, and a spider swooped down from one of the corners and started to weave it in it's silky thread like substance.

"I guess I'm like that fly then huh? Trapped in a web of dark times that just keep binding me until..." the spiders' short fangs sunk through the thread, drinking the fly's blood until there was no more movement. "...that happens." I whispered to no one in particular.

Koko gave a slight nod. I knew he had seen the same thing as me. "Then I'm guessing Natsume's the spider then." he said seriously, turning to me. I looked him in the eyes, then at the same time started laughing.

I don't remember having a good laugh like this in quite a while. The laughter soon died down, as we both realized, slowly but surely, it was true. I'm nothing but a fly caught in Natsume's damned web. I managed to make good friends with Koko, Ruka, and Yuu. Natsume though...was the only person, cross that, -thing- that was holding me back.

Koko and I were quiet for the rest of his stay. I do not know how long, though I could tell that it was getting let. I had a small window, yes, but you could still know when it's getting dark out. That's when Koko sighed. I could tell it was time for him to leave without him telling me.

"I gotta go. The guys might get worried they don't know that I actually hang around you, plus if Natsume found out, he'd be furious." I nodded understanding the situation, though I don't know what the big deal is hanging around someone like me...cross that it's very dangerous hanging around someone like me.

Koko got up from the bed and before he could leave the door slammed open. I looked over to the door. Koko...I paused, eyes wide open at who was standing there in the door way in front of him.

Natsume.

His eyes where a deeper red if that was possible. His scowl was ten times as daunting as before. That plus a few extra things he could have, he'd look like a demon bat outta hell. Even I had to twitch at the ferociousness being tried to be held back.

"Koko." Some feeling shot down my spine, I was not liking the look of this. "Leave." he finished. Koko looked over at me to see if I would be alright to be left alone with him.

I just gave a slight nod to Koko telling him everything should be fine, but the bit of hesitance within the nodded showed him that I only thought I'd be alright, not a for sure thing. He hesitated in leaving and when he got to the "Close the door on your way out Koko, this meeting with her is private I don't need anyone interrupting."

I saw Koko bite his lower lip as he slowly closed the door, his eyes peering inside as the crease of of open door was shut. Natsume turned to me and I unconsciously stiffened. The look in his eyes and his body language all spelled out one thing. Trouble.

"Sakura." he growled. This time I bit my lip trying to keep calm which was totally unlike me. Usually I'm calm and collective, but not this time, how can he do this to me.

"Hyuuga." I was just barely able to choke out. He walked closer to me his arms folded, until he was looming over me. I was laying on my back again like when Koko had came in. I patted next to me trying to be friendly he just glared, my arm was almost like a robots when it folded back over my stomach.

"What were you two doing in here!?" he suddenly yelled, I slightly flinched. "Getting overly friendly are we!?" my eyes widened as my brain was finally able to understand what he was implying.

"Overly friendly!?" I yelled back. "I can't believe you'd accuse us of such...impudence! We're just friends! I can't...I don't understand where you would get that from!"

Natsume scoffed like he was trying not to laugh. "How can I not! He's practically always in here!" "Because you won't let me go anywhere else! I'm trapped in here like that fly in the spider web up there. Which not to mention is the only thing I have to entertain me!" I quickly shot back.

"Then why were you two in here for so long and why was he on your bed!? Something is going on here and I'm going to find out what it is!" He yelled unfolding his arms and his hands clunched in fists.

"There's nothing going on! So there's nothing to figure out! You don't know what's going on and you hate not knowing things don't you!? So you just imply what you think is going on!" I know I had hit something in that big ego of his because he was now even more fired up. If that was even possible.

"We just don't need another whore going around like the rest of out female captives in the past, and you being a pirate makes it more suspicious because of your life style! Pirate whores like you are lower than low!"

"OH! So we're back to the whore thing like when we first met! Actually it was you who said "_So do you want to join my crew? I know you'll have fun and earn a lot of money from the scalawags._" You really wanted me to come aboard and whore around, now you think you can change it! Besides! If I where to be that type of person the only one I'd do that with would be the one I love, not the brother of my enemy!"

"Likely story! I bet Akira knew that and tried to make you fall in love with him so you'd sleep with him. Then you couldn't get enough so you're now taking it out on us for killing him!"

"What the HELL are you rambling on about! Some of it doesn't even make sense! Plus I didn't even sleep with Akira! I'm still a Virgin!" I paused hearing my own words. I blushed and lowered my head, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Then before she knew it, she was pinned to the bed behind her, her arms raised above her head. Natsume held both wrists in one hand. Mikan's eyes widened as he brain was finally realizing what was happening.

I started to struggle as much as I could kicking and screaming. Once I was able to kick him but only lightly in the back, after all, my leg was not supposed to bend backwards, or, really it's technically forward.

Natsume, I could tell was not pleased in the lease. "God damn it! Shut The Hell Up! And stop kicking me!" he yelled while moving his legs onto Mine so that I could not move them.

"You Bastard! Stop!" I yelled. He growled at me and covered my mouth with his own. It wasn't a kiss. No, you can't classify it. It held not feelings what so ever. No passion, no sweetness, just mouth meeting mouth.

And even though all of this he still had one hand free. It roamed all over my body. Then for the fist time in so long, over 12 years. Tears stung my eyes, yet, did not fall. My head moved back and forth trying to shake at least his lips off. But, it was no good. The only time I had was when he had to breath, but I had no chance to move in between the short intersections.

Is free hand by this time was already working on my pants. I could tell he was going to take me, willingly or not. My mind was questioning him and even though I was the one thinking these I could tell he was questioning himself too. 'Was he really going to take it this far to prove his  
point?'

The answer as far as I could tell from right now was a yes. He would do anything to prove he was right, even if it meant hurting me in the process. Then finally, they fell, all held up emotion in all the years, tears fell. 'Why?' I asked myself. 'Why me?'

I could still feel his hand roaming, this time not near the rim of my pants, but under them. The zipper as unzipped leaving him more room to roam. I gasped as his finger touched a place that has never been thought of to be touched.

Then a finger, I bit my lip which was kinda hard to do, then a second. I started to struggle No! He can't do this. His fingers slowly moved in and out of me slowly as if testing something. I struggled more. 'HELP! Someone help me!' I knew no one could hear my pleads. They were...out of reach.

All motion stopped I was great full for that, yet I was curious why. I gathered enough courage to open my eyes, which I did not notice I closed. My eyes met Natsume's, and his lips also left mine. We found ourselves staring at each other as if talking with our eyes.

"You really are a virgin aren't you?" he asked still staring at me. My eyes unconsciously left his. I didn't want to meet them, and their cold stare. I know through this feeling his eyes were still on me. He scoffed.

His grip released my hands, the pressure from his legs on mine also left. My tense body was slowly relaxing as he just sat next to me on the bed. I stared at the ceiling again, my mind blank.

Natsume got up and threw the blanket over me. He still had that attitude after all that he put me through. He walked to the door casually slowly closing it behind him, only taking a slight peek at me until he was gone.

I sat up almost robotically. The blanket falling from my chest, I looked on the floor where mt shirt was. I took my pillow and hugged it in the corner where my bed sat. My knees were pulled up to my chest. I buried my face in the pillow. Natsume. I hate you.

**_~Natsume's P.O.V~_**

I got up and threw the blanket over her and walked to the door casually closing it behind me, only taking a slight peek at her then fully leaving. Outside my back was to the wall and slunk down. God damn it! What the hell did I just do!? Ugh!

Clearly I was not thinking, but when my hands got to roam her body, they...they just didn't seem to want to stop! Then our mouths touching. Damn it! I'm going crazy! I need to get away from these thoughts! Maybe I should...No. A Hyuuga does not apologize. I doubt it would do any good anyway.

I got up and walked away from the door and thoughts of what happened. Though I knew they were going to stick around for a while before they leave. I nearly got to my room, but Koko stopped me.

"Natsume! What did you to her!? I swear if you hurt her! I'll...I'll..."

I scoffed at him. "You'll do what Koko? Kill me? Not be my brother? Hate me? Heh. You couldn't do anything like that to me. You're to soft hearted." I said opening the door walking in.

"You're too cold hearted! You just hate to think that maybe she's stronger than you! A mere girl just barely our age is stronger than the Elemental Prince of Fire!" He yelled at me a fierce look in his eyes.

I glared at him. Hard, he flinched. "No one. Is stronger than me." I said for the last time entering my room leaving him there.

"You never know Natsume. You never know." I heard him say before I could shut my door.

_

* * *

It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to write because this story just turned into a whole different direction from originally planned_. _Three times I wrote it! All different directions. Damn you Natsume! Grrr! Rape!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER SEVEN-  
**

**-February 26, 1676-****  
**

'_God Damn you Natsume_.' I thought rubbing my temples sitting up in my bed. Ever since a week ago when Natsume tried to rape me or do what ever he was doing that was relatively close to rape, I've been have these dreams...cross that Nightmares of it. Now I'll never get peace in my sleep again! I groaned flopping back onto the hard pillow, I guess it was better than the one before where the feathers were flying out tickling my nose every...two...SENONDS.

Once again I stared at the ceiling. I really don't know why I love to watch that spider run across but I don't know why. Today it was doing something different...it looked like it was weaving a ball..."Hey! Don't you dare lay eggs in here! As much as I love to have a lot of tiny little spiders running all over me at night while I'm trying to sleep, please go lay your eggs somewhere else!"

I groaned when she didn't stop weaving, not that I expected her to, although, it would be nice if I could use interspecial communication. I rubbed my face with both hands before they slid through my hair to the back of my head where they stayed. I don't know how long I was sitting like that but not to long after a knock on my door was heard. My breakfast must be here! Yay! My stomach grumbled in agreement.

The door opened and looked to the side, but to my dismay it wasn't Koko, or Yuu, or Ruka...hell it wasn't even Natsume. It was a guard. "What do you want?" I asked with malice remembering the last guard that came into my territory. Heh, my territory that's a new one. I don't see humor in it buuuuuut...

I could tell he flinched and want to run out the door, but he stood his ground. I sat up on the bed looking at him. "Master Hyuuga would like a word with you." he said trying not to stutter.

"Well I won't be seeing him, he can come see me if he wants me that bad." I said folding my arms glaring at the guard when he said "No I don't think you under stand it's not the princes that want to see you...their father does." I stared at the guard, remembering what Koko said about their 'father'.

'_He killed our mother and kept us alive when he found out she cheated and not us because we were __Element Prince and Princess, the Princess incidentally, Natsume's betrothed._'

'_Ruka and Yuu were born. But they were also not his and kill their mothers__._'

'_That bastard._'

I stood up and walked over to the guard. "Take me to him." the guard blinked not moving. "Now!" I commanded before his eyes widened and he shut the door leading me to the bastard that cause the brothers so much pain.

We walked down a couple halls and looked around many maids and guards turned to me and glared. I raised an eyebrow, why would they look at me like tha...oh. Because they think I am close to the Hyuuga brothers and they are jealous. The corner of my lips turned into a smirk. Hehe. The next maid that glared at me, my smirked turned wider and she glared harder before lifting her nose in the air, turning around. I chuckled inwardly, she better hope when she walks home it ain't raining, she might drown like a turkey when they look up into the raining sky.

Then at the end of the hall the guard stopped at these huge double doors. I blinked looking up at them, yea it wasn't obvious that, that was where Master Hyuuga was. Mhm...

The guard knocked on the door and there was a faint 'come in.' The doors opened to a large room with a desk...and a chair. Well...this is clique if I say so myself, then he'll turn around, cat on his lap with a deep voice like T-bone.

"Good Day to you." holy shit! I spun around punching the person right in the face, and even with my fist implanted in his cheek he still smiled. Uh...I've got nothing to say about this...this is...defiantly not clique...this is weird...just...weird.

Still smiling he took my fist and directed it away from his face where there was a read mark... uh...oops. Haha haha...ha...ugh. "Miss Mikan I presume." He looked me up and down and I glared at him as he looked me in the eyes "A last name that goes with that?"

I held my head up high showing I would not be moved by anything that he'd threaten me with. "All you need to know is Mikan, that's it." he raised an eyebrow looking at me.

"Fine then." he said, all traces of a smile left his face as he walked over to his chair spinning it around to face me then sat in it as he propped his elbows on the desk entwining his fingers. "Now to get down to business. I heard that you were searching for something I want." His face hardened making a very vicious and serious face.

"And what would that be?" I asked playing dumb. Was it the search for the missing element princess? Koko's twin sister? Is that what he wants? "I haven't been searching for anything other then a way out of here. Unless your sources heard me wrong."

Hyuuga shook his head. "No, you know very well that Kokoro has the mind-reading alice. Who per ce, do you think he inherited that from?" he looked at me and scoffed. "And it was definitely not his mother."

I glared at him, he raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you luxury, a personal library, your own chef, name it." he said as I glared harder. "Just find me the elemental Princess and bring her, to me." I could see his devil horns peek out of his hair as he grinned maniacally. "Ryo! Take her away to her new room, and give the girl some time to think this deal through."

The guard pulled me out of the room by my arms as I went with him only half willing. I glanced back to see his evil grin. The guard pulled me all the way to my room. Down these stair down that hall turn two corners. It was only have confusing at first, then my mind exploded from confusion as I reached my 'new?' room.

It was weird to me, today, things changed all of a sudden. Just a few minutes ago I was laying in my dungeon iwshing a spider wouldn't lay her eggs. Now, as I stepped into my new, fully furnished room, it was like waking up from a bad dream. The guard left shutting and locking the door... wait...LOCKING!? I ran to the door and grabbed the handle but in wouldn't budge. The door made clacking sounds as I hit it with my fist. Damn it. Trapped again. Looks like I still don't have that freedom.

I faced my back to the door and leaned on it. At least the room wasn't half bad. I had a dresser a couple lights, a bathroom, (Thank you lord! Just as I thought I was going to pass out from my own B.O.) And there was a bed with a blue comforter, and many soft pillows. It even had a canopy over it.

Wow. What is that room? I opened the door next to the bathroom. My eyes widened and gaped. It was my very own library! Holy Shit! I walked through the room in wonder as my fingers traced the many rims of the books on the built-in bookshelves. The books went up to the ceiling. I looked at the short step ladder, and grimaced. Get WAY up there with...that? It was only two feet tall! This is when alices come in handy.

I levitated up next to the shelves catching whatever titles I could. Then one caught my eye '_The History behind the Elements_'. I stopped levitating and gazed at the book taking it off the shelf. I have all the alices, and know what they are used for. But, I never really knew what was behind the Element Alices. How did the Elements and Alices come to be? Why do many have them yet do not know they do? A mystery within itself.

Then bangs from outside the library was heard. Oh shit! "Mikan? Mikan!" I heard Koko's voice yell as my new door opened. Shit! No time to levitate down unless I want to fall. Think quick!

"Mikan?" Koko asked peeking around the corner of the library, a look of shock crossed his face as I wearily smiled down. "Koko!" I yelled down to him, ,My think quick plan, yea, I'm good. I grabbed on the shelves and implanted my feet on top of another shelf so it had looked like I was climbing up the shelves. My levitation alice was still in effect though, just in case.

"How, how, did you get up there?" Yuu asked as I saw the other Three Male Elements enter the room behind Koko. "Uh...hehehe. I climbed! What does it look like?" I was getting nervous with all this. Sooner or later one of them is going to smarten up about it. Actually it seems like one of them had already. Koko was prodding my mind.

Damn it. I thought, I can't use another alice while levitation is in effect! So either I fall, of My nullification does not kick in and he can read my mind, and it seemed to be the latter.

"Mikan, is, that what happened?" Koko asked a look of surprise on his face. I gave a sad smile and nodded. He read the thought of me and Mr. Hyuuga earlier. He read everything from then to now.

"Damn that bastard." Koko whispered, but the other three heard him.

"What Koko?" Ruka asked sincerely worried, as Koko looked down to the floor. His hair covered his eyes.

"Mikan, you can come down the way you got up there. If that's what the bastard really wants, then you don't have to worry about us finding out your alices anymore. It's not what he wants."

Another sad smile and a sigh, I let go the other book shelves. "NO!" I heard Yuu and Ruka yell simultaneously. Even Natsume had a semi-surprised look on his face when I let go. then it was silence. They gazed up at me in shock.

"Levitation Alice if you must know." I said as I slowly and softly landed on the ground. I read each of their thoughts. I was actually kinda afraid to know what they thought, but I guess it wasn't too bad. It was mostly about my alice(s) they found out I had the Ice Alice earlier and wondered how many I had.

"Yes, I have more than one alice. Yes, I did read you minds, and yes, now I know what your second alices are. I'm not really one for prodding a persons mind for their personal thoughts. But since you know something about me now. It's only fair. I, in reality only have four alices. Nullification and S.E.C. Steal, Erase, Copy."

"Those are really rare alices. Powerful too, if you wanted to you could have broke out of here and killed us all." Yuu said Explaining the things that his brother probably didn't know. I just nodded.

"Why didn't you brake out of here, when you know you could have?" Natsume spoke up surprising everyone in the room.

"Well..." I smirking "Then that would just be no fun would it? Plus, I knew something good would come out of it, look at all the access I have! Look at the information I could find out. About you, about this land, about everything everywhere!"

Koko who still had his head down also spoke up "That is if you agree to the deal." Everyone looked at Koko. "What deal?" Natsume asked, his voice mixed in between, fear, of what the deal was, and anger. He knew that only his father could strick a deal with me like this. Giving me access to everything.

I looked at Koko who raised his head to look at me. We talked to each other through our eyes almost, then he sighed. "Actually, it began as a promise. Mikan promised that she would find my sister. Then, _he_, turned it into a deal. A deal that she'll have freedom all over this place, IF she agrees to find her."

Everyone turned to me and I raised an eyebrow. "Be she didn't agree yet." I shook my head. "And I don't plan on agreeing. I plan to find out as much as I can with these books. He said he'd give me a chance to think about the deal, and during that time I plan to find out as much as I can disagree to the deal, then find her, for Koko. Not him."

Koko smiled, but Natsume scoffed at this. "You don't anything about his sister. No one knows where she is, and no one knows where to start. How do you plan to find out? Huh!? You may, have your connections, but you don't know a thing about her!" he yelled furiously.

"Oh, I know more than need be about her!" He glared scoffing again. This enraged me. He was insulting my knowledge! "I know she's Koko's, I know she's the Element Princess of Fire! I know, she was taken and never seen again, I know she's your betrothed! I know!"

"Mikan! Don't say it!" Koko yelled eyes wide reaching for me.

"That you loved her!" Crasssssssssh! Plop, ...Plop. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Natsume's hand encircled my neck, gripping harshly, and I could barely breath as he held me against the wall of books while they fell to the floor.

"Never, again!" He yelled gripping the neck tighter. Why does he ALWAYS go for the neck!?

"Natsume stop! Your going to kill her!" Ruka yelled trying to get me away from his steal grip. Ruka was not strong enough. Even his Element could barely budge him. I didn't worry about this though. I was worrying about breathing and staying alive.

Then...Black...again. Damn.

_

* * *

_

_Thanx for your support everyone! It's greatly appreciated. I don't deserve peeps er...readers like yous~ T.T Next chapter you will find out about the Elemental Princess of Fire! Is she Mikan? Or Is she someone else? Or...I could prolong it a chapter or two... =) We'll just see how I'm feeling about it. I'm really sorry for the late update, but I just finished another story on a different account wrote five stories beginnings and it's just been busy. PLUS! My computer got a virus, we had to reformat it to save it, then two days after that, the monitor died. I'm here going, This computer is destined isnt it!?  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER EIGHT-  
**

**-February 27, 1676-**

_-The History Behind The Elements-_**  
**_-Chapter one-_**  
**

_Alice_'_s, special powers that exist with-in everyone, when you are born with these great powers, you have your very own alice stone, this alice stone can effect your alice in many ways. Some will die using them, and some could even live longer if they are used, but once used, they will disappear, forever. No one knows where they came from, and no one knows why they exist. It was a total mystery until... It was proclaimed by the Gods, it was they who gave everyone the __power__, a power that eventually, got out of hand._

_The world was thrown into chaos in multitudes. The world would be destroyed if nothing was done. That's when the God_'_s planned to send the four most powerful Gods and Goddesses. These four where Hi, Chi, Fū, and Sui. Along with them, their Female Counterparts, Ka, Tsuchi, Kaze, and Mizu. All meaning the same as their power, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water in that order. _

_These eight powerful Gods, when sent to Earth, their name became their power, they, and only they, could wield them, the only problem was, now that they lived on earth they were no longer the all powerful Gods and Goddesses they used to be. No, now they were called the Princes and Princesses of all Alice, and of the element they wield.  
_

_Along the way though, more disaster struck. Ka, the Female Fire Counterpart of Hi, was murdered by a rouge Alice. In his anguish, He killed every Alice in sight, then himself, creating the rule that if one element alice was to die, their counterpart was to also, for, just like Yin and Yang, there was to be no one else. The Alice_'_s who did not participate in the wars kept their powers while the other who did, their alices were drained__. Thus, like today, not everyone has an Alice, and the ones who did, tried to make it secret to keep History from repeating itself._

_The Gods and Goddesses of the Four elements are reincarnated every hundred years, to fulfill their destiny of keeping peace throughout the land. Many had tried to control these Princes and Princesses of the World, but none had succeeded.  


* * *

_

I shut the book and my head hit the pillows. Not the best choice, I cringed in pain and rubbed my neck. Damn Natsume, had a strong hold, he bruised my neck and back from hitting the wall with the books. He could never be gentle could he? -Sigh-, Thank God though I didn't die, just pass out, or else I may have been in trouble.

I brushed the parchment in my hand with the ink feather as I thought about what to write, and to whom. If I pick the wrong wording then we may be led on a goose chase, but if I pick the wrong person, there'll be search parties around the world for the Princess, mostly thieves, robbers, suitors...rapists...gold diggers all looking for the Princess.

Then it struck me, the perfect person, trustful, dedicated, and killed anyone who would dare intrrupt or try to include themselves in her work. I smiled, this person was also a long time friend, one I haven't seen in almost forever.

_Air Kingdom, Imai Hotaru_

_Hey Hota-chan! Long time no write! I haven't seen you in a long time, I know, but I need a favor, a big one.  
I know you're wondering how I found you but, let's just say...I have my very own sources, though mine are limited.  
__BUT! You have many more than me, those include your inventions.  
I need your help in a search for a friend of mine.__  
This friend I do not know personally but I do know she is somewhere.  
She has a twin, unique enough to narrow the search?  
I need you to find out genetic codes and all that to see what she looks like.  
Then, I want you to run a search for her, I also want to know if she's dead or alive.  
If alive, send her to me.  
You will get so much gold and rabbits for this favor, even you won't know what do do with it all.  
Make sure no one gets a hold of this research, I'll be waiting.  
_

_Thank you, and good Luck!  
Your Friend Mikan._

I smiled as I ended the paper, stuck it in a jar and with my alice made an Ice phoenix. I told the bird to go where she needed and to hand the bottle to Hotaru when they met up. I thanked the bird as it flew off.

I sighed contently as she laid back down on her bed. I couldn't wait to see what the girl looked like. She must have been a very smart and beautiful girl for Natsume to actually care about her... Ah, but what do I care? I'll be free after this. Well, haha. I hoped.

**-March 16, 1676-**

No sign of Hotaru writing back. I wonder what happened. Did she even get the letter? Ah man I hope so. It has been over two weeks since anything exciting happened. I no longer saw Natsume for some reason, maybe he finally got enough of me to not even look my way. If that was the case, I'm happy I was cursed with these good looks. Haha, that's a funny one. Good looks.

I laughed to myself but soon enough the laughter quickly dissipated when I heard taping on the window. I had to look at the barred window closely to make out what it was, my smile grew when I noticed one of Hotaru's carrier birds! Yay! I could tell it was hers because it had, PROPERTY OF HOTARU IMAI crested in small letters on the side.

I ran to my window and opened it taking the note from it's mouth not wanting to wait any longer to know what it said.

_Mikan,_

_You BAKA! I hear from you how many years later! And for this? What the hell are you thinking!?  
I swear Mikan, I am going over there and kicking your ass PERSONALLY._

Ooh, she's pissed, it said personally, if that didn't make a grown man cry out loud I didn't know what would.

_I didn't know what to do about it, I have more important things to do than to do this, but, it's interesting.  
Although what I came up with was even MORE interesting than when I heard of this.  
Mikan, You'll never believe the result._

I kept reading the paper until...I got the shock of my life. I dropped the paper like it was on fire and I for once wasn't immune to it. I shook my head, eyes wide at the thing. No, no, this can't be happening! I picked it back up and read the end.

_I will come in four days, and since mail takes three, I'll be there tomorrow._  
_Be ready, or no one will be.  
_

_P.s. You bug me again like you did to find me, you will die.  
_

A knock on the door made me jump, then I heard Koko's voice, panicked I kicked the paper under the bed, calmed myself down and said come in. I looked indifferent as Koko came in holding my lunch that I ended up engulfing in seconds. We both laughed as we told about each others day, I skipped the part about the paper but the subject just kept coming up.

"Mikan, have you found my sister yet? Is she alive?" I looked down no meeting his eyes. Should I tell him. After all this will I have to leave? I've grown too attached to this place and even attached to the Hyuuga brothers but, it's their lives and I'm interfering. So I need to give it up on it. Despite my feelings.

"Yes, the letter came today on it." I said with fake happiness that overly excited Koko luckily did not catch.

"Ooh ooh! Can I see it? Where is it!? I wanna know!" He yelled his eyes full of happiness that bore into my remorseful and fear stricken eyes. I wanted to cry for the first time ever, and I didn't even know why.

_No matter how much I cry,__  
I have to go._

"How about I just tell you?" He pounced up and down still excited as he grabbed my hands from my lap. My eyebrows knitted together. "She's a perfectly healthy 18 year old and lives in the land of Earth despite her alice and my friend and I have...arranged...for her...to come here." I bit my lip as I had a hard to getting it all out.

_I care about you,  
Way to much to mess this up._

Koko smiled widely as he hugged me. "Thank you Mikan, thank you, thank you, thank you. Wait until I tell the others they'll be enthralled to know the news! You don't know much this means to all of us, thank you Mikan. Thank you." I smiled and he ran out out the door. My smiled disappeared along with his absence. It's also funny how they never forget to lock their doors._  
_

_Can't wait to be free,  
But,  
Don't want to be._

I glared and watched the door for a minute to make sure no one was coming back in before falling back onto the bed. Just hope they don't forget to bring me food. I thought jokingly to myself. Hm...

That night, I looked over the sink and into the mirror in front of me. My eyes dropped from the image there in the mirror. Is that really me? Who am I really? I asked myself as I unconsciously slipped down to the floor. No.

I let a tear fall from my face, and unwilling another, then another, until they were uncontrollably rolling down may face, no, why? Why did all these things have to happen to me? I breathed in and let a shaky breath out. Crap, all this emotional stuff Mikan! Get a hold of yourself! I bit my thumb drawing blood from it.

Tomorrow, I have that feeling, tomorrow, I know what will be awaiting me, tomorrow, the princess will come, tomorrow, I'm out of here for good!

_Leave me._  
_To me.  
Good Bye._

* * *

Sleep deprivation was getting to me today, usually I would be able just to shake it off, but, it felt like I was on some type of drug that no matter how much you want to sleep you can't.

Everyone gathered in the room before the door the princess will come through, the living room really, I don't really know what else to call it. All five Hyuuga's, yes, including the two bastards, Natsume and his father.

They all watched the intently waiting for the princess of fire to walk in the room. Just like a princess should I mused. Then that's when the door opened and I raised an eyebrow at the girl, she was wearing her hair down unlike I did in a pony tail. She wore beautiful pink, blue and gold silk clothing, I wore the rags I was captured in months ago. Her voice was sweet and airy, mine was rough with an edge to it. I knew I could never be someone like that. Maybe I could have been years and years ago, but, not now.

Her smiled it up a room, and I hardly smiled. She turned to me and smiled, I turned up the corner of my lip in return like a smile. "Mikan, thank you for bringing me back home." she said sweetly hugging me gently. It wasn't a home to me at all.

The guys gave a smile and Natsume couldn't help but to pull her into his arms like he's been apparently waiting for, for some time. I got choked and beat up with no remorse. I downcast my eyes before slipped away unnoticed, not like they'd care anyway, they'll probably forget about me in no time, so with a heavy heart and shaky breath, I gathered what little I owned and walked out, like it was meant to be.

Although somehow I knew it wouldn't be that easy though, there in the hall was it, Natsume, the bastard, whatever you want to call'm. He leaned against the wall his arms folded and our eyes met when he looked up. I held my head high as I looked at him face to face.

"What do you want Hyuuga? Don't you have a fiance to keep you occupied now?" I asked gripping my bag that was lent to me to carry whatever little things I had or wanted to keep. It was silent for a while before I spoke up again. "Well? Do you have something to say or not? I'm not going to stay here willingly any longer if you're just gonna..."

"Thank You." I was almost propelled backwards from my own surprise. I looked at him in shock...well what would you do? Probably the same damn thing!

"Th-Thank you? Well...um yea... thank Hotaru not me, she's the one who found her." I said trying not to sound to shocked though by the responce we all know that didn't work out to well. He pushed off the wall so that he was standing directly in front of me.

"You're still the one who had her find her, and you did it unconditionally. Thank you." he said getting closer. I backed off a few feet. He just smirked at my actions and took a couple more steps forward. I rolled my eyes, actually I was more pissed than anything at this moment, his attitude towards me changed so suddenly. What with that?

"What's with the change of attitude all of a sudden? Usually you try to beat me up first sight, now you're teasing like, you like me. Can't you make up your mind on what you want to do? First you beat me up, now you're trying to get close in physical terms what's up with you?" Oh boy, this is bound to get me in trouble, and you know what?

He smirked again and took another step closer, and of course behind me was a wall, those things are always there when you don't want them to be ain't they? I never thought there'd come a day where I actually wanted him to beat me up till I couldn't walk no more.

"I don't know actually, there's just something about her now that I don't like, she's to... girlie. My princess wasn't afraid to talk back and get beat up. Almost like you. I'll admit, the only reason I really beat you up was...so, you'd notice me more than my brothers, you were getting to close to Koko, I didn't like it, and Ruka at some point was coming on to you. I hated it."

So he was jealous? He just wanted me to notice him? "Then why didn't you just tell me in the first place? Wouldn't that have been easier!?" I felt like yelling at him, and he was making it harder to leave this place, like I didn't feel bad enough.

"You would have rejected me." He stated. Looking down at me like he was hurt some how. I looked at him directly in the eyes, I wanted to cry again. I wanted to really badly. Heh.

"That's really childish Natsume, picking on some poor girl just so she'd notice you." He shrugged. "You know, maybe I wouldn't have rejected you at first. But..." I stopped and looked up at him before quickly giving him a peck on his lips before running half way down the hall and stopping to turn to him again "It's to late, you want me, but I'm leaving." I turned the coner away from the shocked Natsume.

The last words I heard from him were. "Then I'll find you some day." I ran, down the halls in between rooms through the hall past Mr. Hyuuga's office and down to the exit the princess can through earlier where Hotaru was standing straight and proud.

"Ready?" she asked he short black hair shined in the little light provided. I nodded to her answer and we left, and that was that, till, we returned to her place in the Air Kingdom.

* * *

_Hm...__no, just no. Natsume's character's attitude changed fast didn't it? Well, I had nothing to write with them both so I made it up, it'll fit with the story line later though you'll see.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER NINE-  
**

**-March 1, 1676-**

It was a long way to the air kingdom, so far it has been...a two day travel. Hotaru and the princess had; had help getting to Princes' palace, if you can call it that, so we were left to fend for ourselves getting back to the Air kingdom where Hotaru lived. Sometimes we got a ride on a hay-wagon which took us as far as we needed but...it was was silent between us most of the time, the occasional '_How you faring?_' was said, but it was like she knew I was having an inward battle between me and secret we were both now holding, it wasn't for a while till she spoke up, surprisingly, before I did.

"I know you're having an inward battle right now, but you know it won't be long before they figure it out. I also want to know, even with my extended knowledge, I can't figure out one thing." She was a quiet for a second and I turned to her, I knew what she was going to ask. "Why'd you kiss him?" and that question, even I, couldn't answer, wait she knew about the kiss!? Damn, I can't do anything without anyone knowing anymore can I?

I sighed and stared down at my hands shifting my eyes to the gravel road and wheels on the current hay wagon. "I..." I looked up to her but slowly looked back down at my hands before looking straight ahead, houses of a village went by, "I don't know. Even I, who did it, don't know. Hotaru, is that bad?" I could tell by the look on her face she was thinking herself. If she didn't know, I was certainly never going to find out.

"Maybe you love him, yet haven't fully accepted it. Your physical body is attracted to him but your mentality is saying not." My eyes widened for a slight second but I ended laughing like a maniac, it was funny. "Hotaru you may be a genius, but I mean come on, Love? Hotaru you know I can love,."

"What was Akira then?" my heart stopped, Akira, I haven't thought about him in a long while. What was Akira? Wait... how'd she know of? "How'd you know of Akira? I never mentioned him, you've never met him, he..." I had to ask before I answered her question.

"Mikan, don't underestimate me, I have my ways of finding out these things." If she could find things out about Akira, what else could she find out. I watched her smirk as I thought that. Maybe I shouldn't even think anymore. It's like she can read minds.

"No, I can't read minds, your facial expressions says everything. Now, if you haven't notice we're here." she said hopping off the still moving hay wagon onto the gravel with a clack as I followed suit. I looked around at the village and my eyes widened. Oh my god, we're...I looked around more until I spotted it. A small pub, and without even thinking I ran through the doors ignoring all the stares as I looked around.

"Anna!" I yelled happily as the pink haired girl turned around after just finishing pouring liquor into a glass mug. She looked at me in shock as she set it down on the counter next to some guy. "Is that, no it can't be, Mikan!?" I nodded vigorously as she hopped over the pub's bar and glopped me well that's what she called it, glopping, haha.

"Oh my god Mikan, I haven't seen you in ages, you left without saying goodbye!! How could you?" She practically yelled as she squeezed me in a tight hug. "Sorry Anna, but if I were to leave it had to be then. I had no time to say goodbye."

"You could have stayed here and work at the pub with me and Nonoko. You know we'd always accept you." I nodded. "Speaking of Nonoko, where is she?" I asked as Anna's grip loosened. "Oh, she's upstairs still getting ready, we needed more food, but right now that can wait. "NONOKO!! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO'S HERE!!" she yelled still hugging me, I twitched as I thought my eardrums were going to pop.

Not even a moment later a straight blue haired girl walked down the stairs from the upstairs apartments. She's changed a lot from when I last seen her, she actually grew her hair out. It was short like Anna's pink hair when they were littler. As she reached the bottom step she looked up. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was trying not to act so surprised but it didn't work...

"Mikan!! Oh My god! where have you been we've missed you sooo much!" she practically yelled as she ended up glopping onto Anna and me, who was still hugging as if she would never let go. Wow they may not be related but they think WAY to much a like. I laughed as all three of us fell to the floor. We all just lay there laughing as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Ah Mikan your mood as lightened up so much, you used to be so cold~" Anna said shivering for effect. "Yea, what happened, was it something good? Oooh maybe you found the right guy eh?" Nonoko asked wriggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manor. I laughed and shook my head and they both looked disappointed.

"Ah well that sucks, I was hoping you would, but if you ever do find a man make sure he has some hot brothers or unmarried male relatives. But, make sure they are not twenty years older than us." they both shivered apparently thinking of the same old guy with gray or bald heads. I laughed but the picture of Akira showed up in my mind and my laugh turned grim.

Anna and Nonoko both looked at me with questioning glances, at me then Hotaru who had sat down and helped herself to a mug of liquor, then back at me. I sighed as I knew what they were going to ask.

"I did have someone but...he was killed." I looked down at my feet and the wood floor under them. I could tell what their faces looked like without even looking up, they were sorry for me. I could tell, but I looked back up at them with a smile. "But, that's life nothing you can really do about it." They both gave sideways smiles before Hotaru spoke her part.

"Incidentally she fell in love with the man who killed that man. Later she had to deceive him and leave him just to get her freedom from a prison like cell, braking both their hearts. He also loved her back even though he didn't show his love in a correct manor."

Anna and Nonoko who had both turned to Hotaru stared at her then me wide eyed before looking at each other and said two words. "Oooh drama." I rolled my eyes. Wow, those two are... well let's just stick with wow. "So if that's the case why did you come back here?" Hotaru stopped, the mug almost to her lips again for another drink. She set the mug down and looked up to me, even though I didn't act like it at first she knew I knew why we were here.

"There's the one thing we're leaving out..." I said my eyes turning serious making Anna, Nonoko and the whole bar look at me. I turned to the population in the pub who still stared at me. I glared at all of them "Out." and with that one word they all ran out the door frightened leaving us four alone.

The atmosphere was to serious, it seemed like the tension was was seen and it swirled around us. I looked up and met amethyst, light blue and dark blue colored eyes. Hotaru held her head up already knowing what it was about but stood strong as I said it as it was. "The reason we came back here is ... we're all in trouble."

**-The Princes' Palace-**  
**-Natsume's P.O.V-**

I laid in bed, arms behind my head, looking up at the stone ceiling. It has only been two days since she left, but for some reason it felt longer. I hadn't slept in a while now. The thoughts that filled my head had brought more questions than answers as I kept running things through my mind to figure it out. The princess, for one, ...didn't seem right. She was too polite, and clean, the girl I remember would play in the mud with my brothers and me despite her even being in a dress. She would stand up to strangers and tell them off despite the young age she was before she was taken away.

A knock on the door drew me from these thoughts, then again... it hadn't. The strange brunette, her hair up in a pony tail came in smiling as she held a tray of food. "Yuu thought I should bring this to you. Said you'd be hungry." Her pink painted lips smiled at me and my stomach turned. It wasn't the same smile either.

I sighed and as she grew closer to put the tray down on the bed side I noticed something...she looked a little like Mikan... No, this was Miki, the princess of fire, right? "Miki." I said addressing her by her given names. She smiled at me and gave a small 'Hm?' "As a princess, you've been taught not to lie right?"

Miki gave me a questioning look at nodded. "Then will you answer me truthfully?" I looked around nervously which made my suspicion grow as she nodded hesitantly. "Are you really the princess?" her eyes widened and she stumbled back a few feet. I glared at her and sat up. Then she bolted out the door, thankfully she was still wearing a dress so she couldn't run that fast. I followed her out quickly.

I looked down both hallways that my room was in the middle of. I saw her dress turn one of the corners and followed that way. She had to answer truthfully or give no answer at all right? So, she wasn't the princess then? We were tricked!

I followed her to the garden. She stopped and turned around. She must have noticed me because she began running again. I glared at her back as I followed after her once again. I wondered how she could run in a dress quickly, usually a princess would get tired by now. I wasn't to far behind and luck must have been on my side because there was a large pond blocking her escape route.

She turned around quickly and looked at me directly in the eyes. I took a step forward, she took a step back, she was on the edge. I took another step and she noticed there was no escape. She shook her head as if to say 'No this isn't happening.' I took another step, and unfortunately when she flinched in fear of what was going to happen, she stared to fall backwards, backwards into the pond.

I reached for her and to try to help her as much as I hated to but, it was too late, there was a large splash...then smoke? I looked into the water, there was on her back, eyes wide and electricity flowing through circuits? I risked my hands and pulled her out of the water. Make-up was washed away showing a metal face and body. I glared at it and it twitched. It wasn't even human!

"Natsume!" I turned around and came face to face with Ruka, Yuu, and Kokoro. "Natsume, we say you running what's up?" Ruka asked still panting from running to catch up with me. Then he noticed it, the robot.

"What is that?" Koko asked as I threw the now scrap robot in front of all of them. "It was a trick." I plainly stated "It was a robot, she wanted to escape that badly that she had her friend bring the 'Princess' it was all fake. The question is why did she do it?" Everything was fake, the kiss must have been fake to. She was playing me for a fool, it was her last trick before she left.

Koko's eyes widened. "No that's not possible! She...she couldn't, she's not like that is she?" Koko looked frantically to all of us. "Is she?" Yuu looked up sad faced at stared at Koko directly in his eyes. "We don't know Koko, and we probably never will now."

-The Next day-

"My kingdom! There has been a threat put on this land in the form of a girl. This girl's name, Mikan, she believed to be headed for the air kingdom with help of an accomplish Hotaru Imai. I want both brought to me, alive, at any and all costs."

Everyone, including the whole island, was in shock, my brothers included. I on the other hand couldn't wait to get my hands on her. Mikan, for the last time, has messed around with Natsume Hyuuga, the Prince of Fire.

**-Back to Mikan-  
-Mikan's P.O.V-**

"Amanatsu, one of Hotaru's current inventions who looks almost exactly like me has taken my place, it won't be long before someone figures it out. Then they'll be after me, I know what will happen if they ever do re-capture me, they hold me prisoner and try to torture me to give the whereabouts of the other three Princesses of Earth, Air, and Water."

I looked around at all of them seriously before holding my head up high. "And I won't let that happen."

* * *

_Merry Late Christmas....yeah happy LATE update too, sorry. School gets in the way of things WAY too easily...it's like they know...haha. Hm... I finished this one chapter in one day, I have a policy with this story and it states, no chapter in Elemental Princess can have no less then 2,500 words each. I've only broken this rule on chapters one, two and five. Chapter one doesn't count though that was more of an prologue -shrugs-  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**-ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES-  
-CHAPTER TEN-  
**

**-May 9, 1676-  
****-Mikan's P.O.V-**

It's been a little over two months since Natsume made the announcement to his people about us, it's been two months of constant hiding in and out of Anna's and Nonoko's pub. I sighed, it was two months with no relaxation in constant worries.

I turned around from the large beer-keg behind the bar to face all the customers happily drinking with no sober thoughts. I always thought it was funny watching drunks. Trio's of guys singing and drinking, holding their glasses up high or falling out of chairs. I couldn't help but to think later tonight I should do the same. All the constant stress and worry that the princes were gonna find us was eminent even in my sleep. Sometimes I woke up screaming. Many times I dream about losing my alices, being defencless against a raging elemental fire prince...sometimes being raped by him and being defenseless...

I walked over to the table that just ordered four tall ones and on my way over there some pervert decided to grab my ass. I turned around to him and glared. He didn't seem fazed. He just looked at me with a perverted grin that reminded me so much of Natsume's. My eye twitch thinking of one of those dreams but I just turned around and kept walking, it was just another part of this job. Anna said I didn't have to work but I like to earn my keep since I was living in one of the upper rooms above the pub. Hotaru didn't seem to mind when they said we didn't have to work.

I had just set down the four beers for another table when a messenger ran into the pub holding up a wanted poster yelling. The picture on it, looked almost just like me. They must have got a sketch artist to draw Amanatsu and say it was me. I bit my lip and slowly walked up the stairs to my room as the messenger told the story of how I was wanted for escaping, wanted for treason, wanted for some other shit, some of that shit I didn't even do... but it was all so that people would want me dead more so now. Fortunetly, the poster said: Wanted Alive. I guess they wanted to kill me themselves...

I needed a disguise, I got up to my room and put on a wig and something to dis-color my eyes before looking in the mirror. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now. I walked back down stairs just in time to here the messenger say the Prince's themselves were coming here. To this town. Tonight. I nearly froze from where I stood. Here? Tonight! As in at anytime! "Fuck." I whispered to myself and walked over to Anna and Nonoko who were pale and almost frozen in fear.

"Mikan! What do we do! They're coming! This is a whole lot sooner than we expected, the must have got a psychic or something to track us down! Oh god this can't be happening..." Anna put her hands up to her face wanting to cry. Nonoko tried to comfort her.

"Anna, we'll close the pub tonight then go into hiding, we'll make sure no one can find us. Hell." she pulled up a small bag. "We'll make sure no one remembers us." She pulled out of the bag a handful of dust. I recognized it. It was made by Nonoko years before with her Chemistry Alice. Since then she has been making great things with it. It was unusual for people to have more than one alice but she was an exception, next to Anna, Hotaru and myself.

With one throw of the powder we all went up in a poof, we found ourselves in Hotaru's room and she looked at us like she was expecting this. I took off my useless wig. "They're coming aren't they?" she asked calmly and all we could do was nod. "I figured as much." she finished.

"But how? This is a secret small little town. Lots of thieves, pirates and refugees come here all the time to hid out." Anna asked a little bit calmer than before. I nodded in agreement with her. Nonoko sighed and Hotaru looked up to the ceiling. "This place is protected by many barrier alices. Not many can pass in here without consulting one of the barrier alices first."

"They're the Elemental Princes. They can do whatever the hell they please." I said turning to look out the drape covered window to look out at the small down full of many people. Everyone looked down knowing I was right. The Princes were practically rulers of this whole realm and the only way they wouldn't be would be was to go to another realm. Which was physically impossible even for alices.

"They're probably going to check all the houses, all the stores and all the pubs..." "Guys we need to get out of this town fast." I interrupted as everyone turned to me. I glared out the window at a carriage that stopped at a place just down the street with soldiers knocking on the door looking like they were ready for a fight if need be. Ruka stepped out of the carriage papers in hand as a woman opened the door. She smiled and talked to him, Ruka gave her a paper and she took it. Looking it over a little bit she pointed at Anna and Nonoko's pub. Ruka nodded and they headed his way. "Shit."

"What is it Mikan? Are they here? Please say not yet." Anna looked at me worriedly. I turned to her and grabbed her arm. "I would if I could Anna, unfortunately I can't. We need to leave. Now." I pulled her down the hall of the the second floor I looked down at the first floor over the railing. Many people were still in the pub still drinking happily. Clones of Anna and Nonoko stood at the bar. Thankfully I knew what they didn't.

Hotaru kept moving down the hall to another room. Anna, Nonoko and I followed. She tapped a wall and the whole place shook like a small earthquake. I looked down trying to keep my balance and not fall over. I've always been horrible with keeping my balance. When I looked back up i saw that a small section of the wall had moved. Then we all flinched as there was a large crash from the first floor.

I heard them getting closer, heavy boot steps on the wooden floor. "Shit shit shit shit shit! We need to move!" I commanded while keeping my cool and trying not to yell. We all quickly moved to the inside of the wall but apparently it wasn't quick enough cuz as soon as Hotaru tapped it to close the wall again an arm reached in and grabbed Anna by wrist pulling her to the other side of the door.

"ANNA!" Nonoko yelled reaching for her. There was no time to grab her for she was already on the other side and the wall had closed full locking her out and us in..."Anna..." Nonoko scratched at the wall her eyes brimming with tears ready to burst. Hotaru placed a hand on her shoulder an shook her head. I looked down, I couldn't watch, it brought back memories I wanted to forget.

"We need to get moving or else one of us will be next..." I looked and took a shaky breath. I didn't want to be the hard-ass I acted like but we all knew I was right. Anna was strong in her own way. She could and would survive this...unless they know the secret...then even I pray to Kami that she'll be ok.

**-Natsume's P.O.V-**

I massaged my temples. The stress from this week was enough to kill me. I sat in the carriage as Ruka went place to place showing pictures of Mikan and pictures of what we could find of that other woman...Imai or something like that. The woman pointed and Ruka thanked her coming back to the carriage.

"Natsume! You'd never guess what I found out! That pub over there, the woman said there were two girls that looked just like Mikan and Imai, there's a chance they're here." Ruka whispered looking over to the pub. I looked over too. It was a small two-story building, you could tell it was around for a long time. It was run down but still standing.

I scowled. Mikan, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget, no one runs away from Natsume Hyuuga.

We drove the little ways to the pub and my soldiers knocked down the doors, half of them running up the stairs and the other half taking over the pub full of drunks wondering what was happening. Yuu and Koko walked over to two girls behind the pub both smiling but looked at us weird. "Hello, how can we help you boys today?" the pink haired girl asked.

Koko smiled at the girl suductively. "Well you could..." Koko grabbed her arm a little rough and before he could finish his senetence she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I glared at where she once stood I've seen things like this before, it was a clone... I grabbed a knife and looked at the now scared blue haired girl and before she could scream I stabbed her, she also dissapeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Sir." I turned around to look at one of my soldiers holding a pink haired girl that looked just like the clone earlier. "We caught her before she escaped, three others were with her two of them being the Sakura and Imai you were looking for."

I grabbed the girls collar roughly an picked her up to meet my eye level she gasped and held onto my wrist trying to pull my hand off her collar. "Where are the others? Tell me where they are!" I yelled. he whimpered shaking her head "I don't know!" I shook her violently "Yes you do! Now tell!"

She gripped my wrist harder shaking her head again. "I'm serious, I have no clue!" I scowled and she whimpered louder almost about to cry. "Come on Natsume it looks like she doesn't know, let her go." Koko said coming to her defense. I looked at him then looked at her and with a flick of my wrist she goes flying across the room into a keg behind the bar with a crash.

"She's coming with us. She's now a prisoner, now lets go." I turn my back just as my souldiers grab her picking her up from the mess and tying her hands behind her back bringing her to the carriage.

We may not have Sakura, but we have someone connected to her in some way...now all we need are some leads, or even better yet her exact location.

**-Mikan's P.O.V-**

In the tunnel it was pure darkness, every movement you make it would bouce off the wall and echo, if someone got stuck down here and didnt know how to get out it could drive them mad. Nonoko takes an invention she calls a flashlight and it lights up the whole tunnel. We started walking, Nonoko led but she kept her down still sad from losing her sister like friend. I felt bad, we could have gone back... but we would have risked everyone else's safety.

We kept walking, and what felt like an hour or two later we came to the end of the tunnel the exit filling the tunnel with natural light. None of us actually knew where this tunnel led but we knew it led somewhere not near our enemies that where chasing us.

Then it hit me. Anna didn't know where this tunnel led, she would be interrogated and beaten, possibly more... then just before we reached the end I broke the silence that was kept eversince we began to walk. "We now have a mission. Not to escape. No, not anymore. Our new mission is to save Anna. As an escaped prisoner of the Prince's I know what they'll do to her, if not worst. We need to save her."

Nonoko and Hotaru looked at me. "It's a suicide mission Mikan. All of us know that... we could all die." Hotaru said calmly then she and Nonoko turned to each other. "But, we've never been ones to play on the save side have we?"

I smiled and hugged my friends we all looked at each other then took the first step into the light, together.

* * *

_Damnnit all to hell I had a whole chapter here and now cuz of the 60 days thing i lost it, boo boo. Had to re-write it all from scratch and as you might be able to see my writing technique might have changed a bit. Damn, I didn't even know what to write, grrrr. Well then I thought and thought an thought and this is what happened :D I noticed as i looked through my story, i had two chapter 3's haha oooh my bad._


End file.
